Voyd
Voyd, also known as''' Karen '(last name unknown), is a wannabe super and mega-fan of Elastigirl appearing in ''Incredibles 2. Her power is to create portals that can transport objects and people from one place to another. She was among the supers who Evelyn Deavor hypnotized using Hypno-goggles. ''Incredibles 2'' Voyd was invited by Winston Deavor into a group of wannabe supers as part of the campaign to restore the legal status of supers. During a DevTech Party with the other wannabe supers, she got to meet her idol Elastigirl. Since she looked up to her for a long time and was such a big fan, she got really nervous and found it hard to contain her excitement. She thanked her for doing what she was doing for her and other supers, and showed her power by transporting a mug back and forth between her wormholes. Then, she said she felt different than the others before, but she was happy about what she was doing to legalize supers again, and gave her a hug. Not long after Evelyn revealed how she was the mastermind behind the Screenslaver, she put her and the other wannabe supers under her control using Hypno-goggles. She was instructed to attack the Parr children after arriving at the Parr's house with the other wannabe supers. The kids escaped and found a way into the Everjust. Voyd later attacked Violet, who escaped from her. Not long after the Parr children reached their parents and Frozone and released them from Evelyn's control, the wannabe supers attacked them, and Voyd went against Elastigirl, making wormholes in front of her arms and legs as she tried to punch and kick her to send them backwards, with one of her punches even being sent back making Elastigirl sucker-punch herself. Elastigirl then formulated a counter-tactic and curved her punch after it went in her wormhole and took off her Hypno-goggles. After, Voyd helped Elastigirl find a way into the jet Evelyn was trying to escape on. After Helen caught her and ended up falling with her from the jet, Voyd caught them in a portal and transported them back to the ship. At the end of the film, after Evelyn is put into a Police car to go to prison, Voyd strikes a conversation with Violet and tells her that she really liked what she did to make the ship turn, and Violet apologizes from her for attacking her on the ship. Voyd is last seen witnessing the re-legalization of the supers along with the other superheroes. Personality Voyd is a shy, friendly, smart and eager Wannabe Super. The banning of Superheroes caused her and other Supers to hide their powers and be forced to live like normal citizens. She didn't like being unable to be herself, but when Winston forms a group of Wannabe Supers, she is happy to have the chance to embrace her true self as a superhero. Voyd is a mega-fan of Elastigirl. She looks up to her and sees her as a mentor, and she was the one woman who made her be grateful for her powers and not think of it as a curse. Physical Appearance Voyd has a slender figure and light tan skin. She has blue eyes, magenta lips and teal blue hair in an asymetrical cut with the longer section covering the left side of her face. Her supersuit is a green and blue leotard with a bluish gray, indigo and lime "V" insigna on the middle and grayish blue tights. She has a dark teal eye mask with matching boots and gloves. Powers and Weaknesses |-|Powers= *'Dimensional Transportation: '''Voyd can create teal-colored portals that transport people or objects from one place to another and cause them to appear and disappear. Her powers can redirect danger and transport objects and allies to and away from herself, and can bypass certain defenses (e.g. Violet’s force fields). Her powers are ideal for missions that require long-distant travels and quick escapes. She can only create two portals at a given time, with one entrance and one exit, therefore having her portals function like a wormhole with a definitive destination and only within range of what she can observe. She can augment the size of the portals to being small enough to transport small objects to being big enough for herself and whole groups. It is currently unknown what would happen is her portals close up while objects or people are still passing through them. |-|Weaknesses= *'Visual Limitation: ' Voyd’s powers are dependent of her range of vision, making her only be able to create portals within where she can see, as it took her several tempts to get Elastigirl into the plane Evelyn tried to escape on. *'Gesturing: ' Voyd’s portals seem to be dependant on her hand gestures to control where her portals are generated. *'Unpredictability: ''' Voyd’s portals can sometimes become unpredictable. Trivia *The relationship between Voyd and Elastigirl seemed to be a feminine version of that of Syndrome and Mr. Incredible from the first film. Like Syndrome, she attacked Elastigirl's children. However, the difference was Syndrome's change in personality in his later years, whereas Voyd had not done so out of free will, being under the influence of Hypno-Goggles. *Voyd is somewhat similar to Blink from The Uncanny X-Men. Gallery Disney•Pixar Incredibles 2 - Voyd.png Incredibles_2_Wannabe_Supers.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-05-11-16h37m45s459.png Screenshot (3179) - Copy.png vlcsnap-2018-05-23-19h01m08s751.png vlcsnap-2018-05-23-18h53m09s558.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-23-16h14m19s8752.png Incredibles 2 Super Team.jpg vlcsnap-2018-06-07-18h00m55s589 (2).png vlcsnap-2018-06-23-15h19m38s802 (2).png vlcsnap-2018-09-07-17h51m43s681 (2).png Official Concept Art of Voyd.png Pixar Voyd Incredibles 2 Hair.jpg vlcsnap-2018-09-13-21h16m50s597 (2).png Funko_Incredibles_2_1.png Superheroes returned to society again.png Tumblr pfiyr4my471xgxwjko7 400.png|Voyd nsa file Pixar_INC2_Funko_POP_Voyd.png References fr:Vortex Category:Incredibles 2 Characters